orekafandomcom-20200216-history
Major Players/Characters
The Virtues - Main Characters Sai (Temperance):'' he believes in laws and orders. Sai is the only leader who unite other virtues as one. During the Holy War, Sai falls in love with Elis, and they have one baby. Sai sacrifices himself to bring balance back in Oreka, and he died after the Holy War. ''Hubris (Pride): bears all the qualities of the Sin and hence takes it very personally when he finds out about Mammon's (Greed) plans to overthrow Wrath for starters, and then come after him. The Sins - Main Characters Naga (Wrath):'' is also the super villain in Oreka. Naga is the character who cannot control himself, and easy to get angry with anything he does not like. He destroys anything that preventing his plans. Naga also is the only one who has power to kill Sai and other virtues. ''The Villain (Greed): Greed is the main villain. Desmos (Greed):' He is a greedy mole that works for Greed. He aligns himself with the platoon and backstabs them in order to get more power. '''''Pride (Pride): is the second antagonist because he is able to instigate Kai and turn him to the Sins side promising him power. Gluttony (Gluttony): ''lives in Gula. They really love and enjoy eating, Gluttony's favorite foods are Selaraton meats (gigantic sharks). ''Greed (Greed): is one of the most powerful sins. He is the king of Avaritia and forces everyone to work. Lust (Lust): '''Resides in Luxuria. She is known in the past to turn humans, Sins, and even Virtues against each other by seducing them. '''The Order - Main Characters Ophyus:'' Ophyus is the leader of The Order. His father Opus was the former leader of The Order before he was killed in the Holy War during the battle referred to as, “The Fall.” Ophyus swears to fulfill his father’s role and bring back balance to the world but his insatiable drive for revenge sometimes blurs his moral vision. ''Lisbeth: ''she is the general of the Order, and in charge of all the military decisions. She also is very skills in the way of Samurai. She got a Katana/Blade as a weapon. ''Braxton Singer(The Order): Braxton is a General in the Order he leads the 33rd platoon. He is part of the transcendent group. This is because he has a personal vendetta against the sins. His goal is to defeat the sins and make a better world. His father died during the holy war and his mom had to give him up to a foster home because she couldn't afford to feed him. He finds out his dad died in the war when he visits a war memorial. Kai: one of the members of The Order. He cannot be considered a hero because of they way he acts and the decision he takes during the course of the story. He is more of an anti-anti-hero because his decisions are always controlled by his need of feeling accepted makes him more of an anti-hero. Luca: ''he is the main protagonist of the macro-story. He was born with incredible powers of sins and virtues. He is wanted by both the sins and the order for his power. Luca is the key to bring back balance or destruction of Oreka. '''Miscellaneous '''''Desmos (Greed): He is a greedy mole that works for Greed. He aligns himself with the platoon and backstabs them in order to get more power. Thu: A badass asian woman who is super tough and captains within Lead Braxton's platoon. Jameson: a young member in Braxton's platoon. He is silly and cracks a lot of jokes. He struggles with depression and tells Braxton who decides to take Jameson under his wing. Creatures Bernard: A goat from the land of Ira (wrath), He is a pet that braxton found in Ira on a deployment. Bernard is very tough and headbutts alot of people. Teutarax: A huge kraken like killer squid that patrols the oceans or Oreka looking for merchant ships to destroy. Selaraton: A gigantic shark the size of the megaladon with a appetite for people and seal like animals. Nerodia: A huge three headed water snake. One head shoots fire , one shoots acid and one has huge fangs. Tortles: Tortles are massive turtles that harbor life and roam the oceans of Oreka . A tribe of peaceful rejects called the groms live on the turtles and live off the island on the turtles and use the wake for surf.